


One hour of your time

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How to spend Earth Hour, M/M, Possible dirty talk if you squint, Sex words lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn spend Earth Hour playing Dirty Scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hour of your time

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're on tour but whatever. Also, I don't know if Dirty Scrabble is real.

 

 

Liam insisted they were going to turn off the heater even if the cold weather persisted until next week because it was for Earth Hour. Zayn had never done it before and he flipped off his boyfriend when that scandalised look appeared on Liam's face. Last year on that day they'd been on stage, and the year before that they'd also been on stage, and the year before _that_ they'd been in the studio.

'We weren't on stage or in the studio for the entire night, though,' Liam had pointed out. 'I mean, I don't think it matters if you do it at half past eight or, like, half past eleven as long as you do it.'

Zayn had snapped, 'We're not all saints like you, Liam.'

Yeah, he'd paid for that one for a week.

When 23 March came round, England was snowing in Spring. Zayn didn't put up too much of a fight when Liam switched off the heat in their flat. He complained to Niall via text, though, as he rummaged through the wardrobe using the torch app on his iPhone.

 

 

From: Niall

_It's snowing bloody hard here in Ireland mate no way am I turning off the heater. Just tell Liam he's right bonkers_

 

To: Niall

_No way you do it_

 

From: Niall

_Sure I'll tell him you told me to say he's mad. I'm not the one who won't get some anyway :P_

 

To: Niall

_Fuck off Horan don't you dare say a word_

He placed his phone on the bed and tugged on Liam's jumper and scarf. He draped the duvet from the bed over his shoulders before heading out to the lounge. There were candles on the coffee table next to the scrabble board. The rest of the flat was empty and quiet. Zayn plopped down on the sofa beside Liam and immediately wrapped him in an embrace.

'Here you go.' Liam handed him a mug of tea and Zayn took a sip of the scalding hot beverage.

'What're we going to do for the next hour?' asked Zayn.

Liam shrugged and pressed a kiss to his temple. 'We could have a cuddle and a kip.'

'No, then I'd be too sleepy for sex after,' said Zayn.

'Are we going to have sex later?'

'Yes. It'll take time for the radiator to heat up the flat so you need to keep me warm yourself.'

Liam blew across his mug. 'We could have sex now, if you want.'

'I'm drinking my tea,' Zayn told him.

'Hmm.' Liam's eyes flicked to the Scrabble board and his lips curved. 'We could play Dirty Scrabble.'

Zayn wriggled closer to the other boy, making sure not to spill his drink. Liam was like a furnace anyway, always radiating warmth, especially with them pressed close like this. 'What's that?'

'It's a game one of my, um, mates invented at a party when I was like, sixteen or something.' The way he stumbled on "mates" made Zayn think the opposite, and he kissed Liam's birthmark. Fingers ran through Zayn's hair. 'It's like regular Scrabble, except you can only use words that have to do with sex.'

Zayn blinked. 'What?'

Liam grinned even as he blushed. 'You know, words about sex, or, er, sex acts and stuff. It's positively filthy and I didn't even play because hello, still sixteen back then and horribly shy.'

'And you're not shy now?'

'Not with _you_.'

They shared a wet, Earl Grey-tinged snog.

'Can you give me an example, Li?' Zayn eventually whispered into Liam's ear.

Liam licked his lips slowly. 'Well, you could use the word fuck. That's easy. Then finger-fucking if you've got the tiles. Blow. Words such as those.'

Leaning closer, Zayn sucked on Liam's bottom lip. 'I see. Sounds fun.'

'Yeah.' Liam suddenly pulled away and grinned brightly. 'Let's play!'

Zayn groaned. ' _Leeyum_.'

'You said we'll shag later,' Liam reminded him as he dragged the coffee table closer to the sofa. He gulped a little bit of his tea, took Zayn's and put both down behind the candles.

Huffing, Zayn shifted closer to Liam until he was practically on his lap. The corner of the duvet slipped from their shoulders and Liam dragged it back up. They reached into the bag and showed each other their tiles.

'I go first,' Zayn announced. He placed his seven tiles on the rack and tilted it away from Liam's sight. After a few seconds of serious scrutiny, Zayn waggled his eyebrows at Liam and arranged his word on the middle of the board.

 _FUCK_.

Liam rolled his eyes. 'How original.' He picked up three pieces and set it horizontally next to the letter _C_.

'Oh yeah, you're one to talk,' snorted Zayn.

Liam smiled sweetly at him. 'If you don't shut up you won't be doing any of that later. Without my help anyway.'

'I can always go solo,' Zayn said casually. He studied his letters. 'You know, make you watch as I jerk off. Maybe even open myself up with my fingers and moan your name all the while.' He leant over to put down his tiles, lowering his eyelashes halfway because that always made Liam hot under the collar, especially with the candlelight playing across his face. Zayn didn't like to brag but instead let his good looks speak for itself.

Spots of colour appeared on Liam's cheeks. He tore his gaze away from Zayn and directed it to the board. He cleared his throat. 'Facial. Good idea.'

He reached for his mug and took a long sip. Liam looked at Zayn as he ran his tongue along the edge where his mouth had been, dragging it slowly back and forth slowly. 'Rim's a good word too but I don't have the proper letters.' He arranged his tiles on the board.

Zayn swallowed, watching Liam's tongue as it did another lap on the curve of the mug. His dick was already tenting his pyjama bottoms. He glanced at the word Liam put down and gave a soft whine.

Hot breath tickled Zayn's ear. 'Spanking's not too bad, either. Don't you think so, Zayn?'

'You can't put that there,' said Zayn, voice rough.

Liam nibbled on Zayn's earlobe. 'I _want_ to put it there. Part of the new rules of the game.' A hand slipped under Zayn's pullover.

'Should have said so sooner,' Zayn said. He tipped the tiles in the bag on the table and sifted through them. It took a while to find all the letters he needed, hampered by the lack of light and the small print (and Liam's fingers moving downward and toying with his pubic hair).

He bit his lip every time Liam's knuckles feathered against his dick until he was rolling his hips for more of the fleeting touches.

'Your turn, babe,' Liam said against the back of Zayn's neck.

Zayn quickly laid the tiles down below FUCK, so it now had MELIAM.

'Best word so far.' Liam stroked Zayn's cock in reward and Zayn moaned. He thrust into the hot fist around him a few times before he turned around and straddled Liam's lap.

Zayn sucked on Liam's tongue. 'It actually reads fuck me _now_ , Liam.' He grasped the other boy's shoulders and nudged him backwards until they were lying on the sofa. 'You reckon we can do all of those things by the end of this hour?'

Liam grinned and kissed him hard. 'I thought I told you Earth Hour can last for as long as you want.'

'Brilliant,' gasped Zayn. 'The rest of our evening's sorted then.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
